Vignette
by Iwashima Fue
Summary: Beberapa kisah pendek tentang kedua mantan ace Teikoku Alexander yang diambil tujuh tahun setelah chapter 333 Eyeshield 21. Pure Romance. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**Vignette**

Disclaimer: **Riichiro Inagaki © Murata Yusuke**

Story: Iwashima Fue

Warning: Ngebosenin, Fluff Everywhere, Pure (?!), 7 years later after last chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hubungan itu memuncak di kala ekspresinya selalu tampak murung melihatnya di seberang sana. Jepang dan Amerika.. demi menempuh cita-cita, hobi yang dikonversikan menjadi pekerjaan, pria itu—Yamato Takeru dengan kerja kerasnya menempuh perjalanan menuju negeri paman Sam dimana ibu tanah air dari olahraga yang dicintainya berada.

Namun ia—Koizumi Karin yang diketahui memiliki hubungan romantis dengan lelaki bertubuh 190 cm itu haruslah merelakan kepergian Yamato dan mengalami hubungan jarak jauh. Ia tahu ia mencintainya karena itu ia harus mendukung untuk cita-citanya.

Memang benar jika impian Yamato sudahlah tercapai, ia sukses menjadi seorang atlet profesional dari profesional dalam kerasnya liga _american football_ , NFL. Namun ada saja tujuan yang pastinya ingin dicapai.. untuk selanjutnya.

Setelah lama berkelut dengan telepon pintar yang menayangkan video panggilan bersama orang-orang terdekatnya—terutama gadis itu, ia segera menancapkan gasnya pada usia 25 tahun dalam kesuksessannya. Kembali menuju tanah air dimana—negeri matahari terbit dan kota ketiga yang pernah ditinggalinya.

—juga pertemuan dengannya..

Ia mengetuk pintu dan tersenyum mengungkapkan lega tanpa bicara jika para asistennya tidak berada di tempat. Memeluknya setelah sekian lama dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman... mengatakan jika saking rindunya dia pada gadis manis tersebut, ingin ia tinggal untuk sementara waktu di apartemen mungilnya.

..Karin mengizinkannya.

Namun ketika lelaki itu disuguhi minuman untuk penyambutannya yang begitu sederhana dan mengejutkan.. yang dilakukan atlet Yamato hanyalah memeluknya—tak bisa ia lepaskan gadis dengan darah yang sedang direbus tersebut.

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu... malam ini, Karin," kemudian ia mengecupnya dan berlanjut lebih jauh menuju empuknya _euforia_ tersebut.

Sekali lagi, Karin mengizinkannya dan Yamato menginginkannya.

Lagi... dan lagi—

Keduanya bangun bersama di pagi yang cerah, semi itu. Betapa hangat suasana ketika sarapan siap disantap.

..dan mendadak suasana itu menjadi serius.

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini," ucap pria itu menatapnya lurus.

Karin hanya terdiam dan menunduk. Kemudian ia tersenyum—asam.. semua orang yang tak benar-benar mengenalnya pastilah menganggap ia baik-baik saja setelah ditanyakan kabarnya tentang ekspresi tersebut.

Namun tidak, betapa Yamato bisa melihat kesedihan yang ada padanya.

Yamato menghampirinya dan memeluknya, namun gadis itu hanya tertawa kecil dan meronta lembut ingin melepasnya—menolak pelukannya sehabis dirinya mengatakan pernyataan tersebut.

"Tidak, Takeru... tidak," ucapnya—tawa itu segera berubah benar menjadi senggukan tangis ditambah dengan penolakan tak berartinya pada rengkuhan Yamato.

Ia tak ingin dan ia masih mencintainya... ia rela menunggu maupun mendukungnya demi pria itu, ia sungguh benci jika kalimat sensitif itu suatu hari akan diucapkannya dan suatu hari itu adalah hari ini..

"Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita dengan ini," Yamato menjauhkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum menatapnya yang masih berlinang air asin itu.

—Lingkaran berkilau di jari manis kirinya.

Sejenak.. ia hanya bisa melihatnya dan seketika air itu kembali membasahi pipinya.

Yamato Takeru terkekeh, merengkuhnya... kali ini ia benar-benar tak meronta untuk menolaknya. Ia mendekapnya lebih erat.. Karin hanya memukulnya lemah tanpa tenaga menyatakan sebal tanpa kata-kata karena apa yang diucapkannya semua sungguh tersangkut dalam tenggorokannya.

"Aishiteru..." itulah yang diucapkan keduanya pada musim semi di bulan kelima..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: **Riichiro Inagaki © Murata Yusuke**

Story: Iwashima Fue

Warning: Ngebosenin, Fluff Everywhere,.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sebulan berlalu dengan acara perkenalan antara calon pasangan tersebut dan para calon orangtua kedua mereka. Tentu untuk seorang Koizumi Karin yang berbeda 180 derajat dengan kehidupan milik kekasihnya, sangatlah gugup berhadapan dengan keluarga Yamato—

Mereka tampak berkilau.. pikir wanita itu. Semuanyapun tampak elegan... dan rasa gugup itu selalu teratasi dengan dukungan dari lelakinya yang sudah lama selalu membuatnya yakin. Kemudian perkenalan tampak berjalan mulus dengan makanan tak biasa untuk gadis rumahan seperti Karin.

Namun suasana sederhana nan hangat ada pada keluarga Yamato.

Beda tentu dengan seorang sulung Yamato yang berhadapan dengan keluarga Koizumi yang begitu menerima putra Yamato dengan terbuka. Sang ibu yang begitu.. domestik merasa takjub anaknya yang sederhana bisa mendapatkan lelaki sesempurna dirinya, kepala keluarga Koizumi terus menjaga gambaran seorang yang akan segera menyerahkan tanggung jawabnya pada Yamato.

Sedang kakaknya... bersikap tsundere, walau secara langsung diungkapkannya bahwa tanggung jawab itu memang benar akan segera diberikannya pada lelaki bermarga Yamato tersebut—Yamato hanya tersenyum lembut menatap calonnya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: **Riichiro Inagaki © Murata Yusuke**

Story: Iwashima Fue

 _Warning: Ngebosenin, Fluff Everywhere._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Kabar gembira terus melayang, baik langsung maupun tidak. Para asistennya yang sangatlah dekat dengan sang _mangaka shoujo_ tersebut langsung memanjangkan mulut mereka lama walau ketiganya sudah lama mengetahui hubungan keduanya. Karena sudah empat tahun lamanya mereka tak mengalami perkembangan yang cukup signifikan.

Sedang Yamato langsung disuguhi dengan ' _pembantaian_ ' persahabatan mereka setelah tak lama berjumpa dengan teman-teman semasa kuliah juga SMAnya. Namun tidak untuk Taka yang menselebrasikan kabar gembira tersebut dengan prediksi dan cara yang lebih bersahabat.

Namun pagi di apartemen Yamato—ah, sempat saja kemarin malam setelah pekerjaannya beres Yamato menjemputnya dan akhirnya Karin menghabiskan malam di tempat tinggal pria tersebut—setelah dirinya sempat dihadiakan benda 'asing' dari salah satu asisten sekaligus sahabatnya, ia segera berlalu menuju kamar mandi dan mengeluarkannya.

Ehm...

 _Test Pack.._

Entah ide apa yang tertuang dan pesan apa yang tersirat semua itu sungguh ambigu dan asisten-asisten Karin selalu membayangkan jika hubungan mereka berdua memang sudah sampai pada titik itu.

Karin keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan lelaki dengan tubuh proporsional itu sedang meminum mineral kemudian menyapanya di pagi hari.

Karin menyapanya balik dan mengalihkan pembicaraan—berusaha untuk tidak menuju topik utama.

Namun semua itu segera ditangkis Yamato dan ia tahu paras dari wanita favoritnya tak begitu beres pagi itu. Iapun segera bertanya tentang apa yang benar-benar ingin dibicarakannya dan ia tahu Karin adalah tipe gadis yang tak terlalu suka jika perasaan hatinya dibeberkan.

"P-po-po.. positif," batanya. Namun tak sampai sedetik sepertinya neuron dalam otak Yamato sudah langsung mengalisis satu kata tersebut dan diresponnya segera dengan senyum pada bibirnya yang cemerlang.

Ditangkupnya kedua tangan milik Karin dan ia kembali bertanya untuk memastikan.. layaknya seorang anak kecil.

Ia mengangguk dengan semburat merah dan tatapan yang antusias.

Senyum itu semakin berkembang menjadi lebih besar dan tanggapannya menjadi lebih jauh sampai ia rengkuh tubuh itu dan berputar bersamanya di tempat, membuat Karin yang histeris berubah menjadi tawa geli karenanya.

Mereka berdua tertawa karena kabar gembira tersebut.

Barulah setelah Yamato menghentikan putarannya, kemudian ia tautkan kedua kening mereka dan menatapnya dalam pada iris madu lembutnya.

Menyatakan cinta padanya berkali-kali, kemudian mengecupnya lembut di bibir.

Kupu-kupu dalam ulu hati Karin membuatnya tergelitik merasakan ungkapan cinta bertubi-tubi milik calon suaminya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: **Riichiro Inagaki © Murata Yusuke**

Story: Iwashima Fue

 _Warning: Ngebosenin, Fluff Everywhere._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Pernikahan kami berjalan dengan lancar dan keadaan sungguh menakjubkan... kupikir semua rencana pernikahan tak akan dibantu oleh wedding planner, tapi ia bilang ia seorang teman darinya dan ia kenal betul.

Takeru bilang ia sudah bosan dengan tema yang berbau barat dan ingin lebih ketimuran, jadi kami mengusum pernikahan bertema Shinto. Memang melelahkan tapi rasa lelah itu terbayar dengan momen sekali seumur hidup kami.

Janji suci...

Malamnya kami mengadakan pesta bersama teman-teman kami dan para alumni tim satu Teikoku Alexander semua berdatangan.

Semuanya sempat minum-minum namun tidak untuk Takeru yang mengatakan malam itu ia benar-benar ingin 100% bebas alkohol dan sadar sepenuhnya, sampai ada seorang yang sungguh peka dan tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Takeru—tak lain adalah Taka-kun yang pertama kali bertukas dengan senyum.

"Kau masih lelah?" Aku mengangguk ketika kami sudah berada di hotel yang disewakan.

Ia tersenyum memainkan rambutku, kemudian ia kembali mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu hari ini beristirahatlah, besok kita berangkat," ucapnya dengan suara yang menenangkan dan dilanjutkan dengan kecupan sayang pada keningku.

Kami mengucapkan selamat malam pada satu sama lain dan lampu diredupkan.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas rasanya aku tak ingin tidur dan seakan... ada perasaan yang janggal di dada. Aku tak tahu apa itu tapi aku ingin Takeru melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasinya. Ugh, dasar melunjak, pikirku..

"Karin?" Mendadak suaranya yang seakan berbisik itu memanggil namaku.

"Ya?"

"..Kau masih belum mengantuk?"

"Ah, eng.. belum," ucapku spontan. Takeru mulai membuat lampu di kedua sisi ranjang menyala namun tak begitu terang.

Ia menghadap ke arahku.

"Takeru juga... kenapa masih bangun? Belum mengantuk?" Takeru tersenyum menyeringai mengatakan benar pada pertanyaanku.

"Rasanya seperti ada yang janggal," ucapnya dengan semburat merah yang tak begitu terlihat di pipinya, membuatnya menjadi lebih manis.

"Sama," aku kembali spontan mengatakannya.

Kualihkan kepalaku ke arah kiri dimana Takeru berada, kami bertatapan cukup lama sampai ia mulai menangkup wajahku dan menarikku untuk diciumnya tanpa henti... bibirnya begitu lembut dan ciumannya sungguh memabukkan sampai aku sadar jika mata Takeru seketika berubah kala kubuka kembali mataku menatapnya.

"Kupikir rasa janggal kita bisa teratasi dengan minuman hangat, bagaimana?"

Eh? Aku hanya bisa membulatkan mataku, terkejut mendengarnya. Ketika ia tersenyum dan perlahan segera beranjak dari ranjang—mendadak tanganku spontan menariknya seakan aku tak ingin Takeru pergi dari tempat tidur kami.

"Ja-jangan, tak usah repot-repot, Takeru..." ucapku kemudian ia mulai terdiam, menatapku.

Sampai ia mulai meletakkan kedua tangannya pada kedua sisi tubuhku dan mengecupku kembali.. kali ini aku benar-benar membalasnya.

"Aku tak yakin bisa bohong darimu soal ini, Karin tapi... aku benar-benar menginginkanmu," Takeru segera naik menuju ranjang kembali dengan ia yang berada di atas, menciumku.

Sepertinya aku terpancing rayuannya..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: **Riichiro Inagaki © Murata Yusuke**

Story: Iwashima Fue

 _Warning: Ngebosenin, Fluff Everywhere._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"Luar biasa, ya tahu kita sudah sepuluh tahun kenal dan kini menjadi pasutri, hahaha," ucapku sembari berjalan bersamanya tepat ketika matahari terbenam. Ia bersemburat merah sembari tersenyum manis ke arahku.

Segera kurangkul tangan kecilnya dengan erat, mendadak terlintas ide di benakku untuk menggodanya.

"Hei, kira-kira kamu ingin punya berapa?" kubelai perutnya dan wajahnya makin memerah.

"Eh? Berapa? Aku... entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya. Mungkin.. dua? Agar yang sulung bisa menjadi pemimpin seperti Takeru? Hehe..."

"Tapi aku ingin punya kesebelasan," ia membulatkan matanya.

"K-kesebelasan?!" Seketika membuatku sukses tertawa karena ekspresinya.

"Ahahaha... tidak, tidak, aku akan sangat cemburu jika perhatianmu dipecah menjadi sebelas bagian. Bagaimana kalau empat?" Ia masih bergumam tak jelas bersuara imut. Tampak begitu khawatir.. yah, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana repotnya seorang ibu yang mengurus anaknya.

"Baiklah, cukup dua saja," ia mulai mengalihkan kepalanya padaku.

"Eh, tiga juga tak apa-apa, kok.. aku akan berjuang!" ucapnya sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia tampak begitu manis dan hal itu sukses membuatku terkekeh karenanya, punya satu saja belum dia sudah mengatakan hal yang keren.

"Baiklah, kita sama-sama berjuang, _mama Yamato_?" kembali pipinya menjadi memerah.

"Hyaaa... Takeru!" teriaknya kaget ketika kubuat dirinya berada pada tanganku dan berlari sepanjang pantai. Kami berdua tertawa bersama sembari membasahi diri dengan cipratan air sepanjang sore itu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: **Riichiro Inagaki © Murata Yusuke**

Story: Iwashima Fue

 _Warning: Ngebosenin, Fluff Everywhere._

 _Momen ini saya cepetin karena..  
_ _kalau mau baca lebih lambat, bisa cari fic saya yang temanya sama di akun ini._

 _Ada beda dikitlah.._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Pria itu berlari menuju tempat dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Segera setelah panggilan dari telepon genggam menghampirinya dan mengabarkan berita akan keadaan salah seorang anggota keluarganya, ia pergi menuju gedung dimana sang penelepon memberitahunya.

Semua orang hanya bisa menaruh tanda tanya besar dalam kepala mereka mengetahui _ace_ berambut liar tersebut berlari secepat angin tanpa berkata apapun. Namun segera setelah Yamato meninggalkan lapangan, dalam jeda waktu lima detik dirinya telah mengirimkan pesan pada _choach_ mengatakan jika ia memiliki keperluan yang sangat penting dan ini menyangkut hidupnya.

Ia menyusuri lobi dan bertanya cepat, padat, dan jelas—langsung dirinya menancap gas kembali mengetahui kamar yang disebutkan sang pegawai.

"Yamato- _san_ ," ucap seorang wanita dengan tampang cemasnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang setelah berlari menyusuri anak tangga dikarenakan _elevator_ yang begitu lama ditunggunya.

..mungkin unsur tak sabar juga ada padanya.

"Untunglah, dokter bilang kami datang di waktu yang tepat dan dipastikan keadaannya akan baik-baik saja," Yamato masih belum bisa bernapas lega, ia ingin memasuki kamar dengan erangan keras itu namun ia tak bisa.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kyou- _san_. Aku tak tahu bagaimana nantinya jika tidak ada kau," ucapnya sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya yang tinggi. Kyouko, gadis dengan perawakan kurus dan berambut _bob_ dengan panjang sebahu yang diucapi terima kasih hanya bisa menggeleng dan membungkuk, membalasnya.

Akhirnya setelah duapuluh menit berlalu, Kyouko memutuskan untuk pulang dan tinggal pria itulah yang berada di depan ruangannya.

Muncullah pertanyaan dan spekulasi positif darinya namun di saat yang sama negatif pun muncul dan itu jarang dipikirkan oleh seorang Yamato Takeru.

— _Kami akan menjadi bertiga, bagaimana rupa anak kami? Bagaimana keadaan ibunya? Apakah ia merasakan sakit luar biasa? Bagaimana rasa sakit yang dialaminya?_

Lima jam berlalu dan seorang suster mendadak keluar, membuat pria itu berdiri seketika dan sang perawat mengetahui statusnya.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar lagi, tuan Yamato..." ucapnya kemudian berlalu.

Yamato bisa mendengar suara decitan ususnya, ingin rasanya ia berpindah tempat dan berlalu menuju tempat makan yang tersedia... namun di saat yang sama ia tak ingin melewatkan masa dimana anak pertamanya akan berjumpa dengannya.

"AAAAAHH!" Suara itu bergema keras di telinga Yamato.

..dan selanjutnya bisa ia dengarkan suara bayi yang menangis.

Kepalanya menengok secepat pelatuk mengetahui pintu kembali terbuka ketika lima belas menit berlalu.. ia melihat sesosok yang terbungkus oleh kain mungil dan terlihat begitu rapuh seakan-akan pecah jika disentuhnya secara langsung.

"Lelaki yang sehat, tuan..." ucap sang suster memperlihatkan sesosok mungil manusia yang baru saja hadir di dunia.

"Boleh.. aku?" ia mengangguk dan memberikannya, untuk pertama kalinya—Yamato Takeru begitu gemetar mengetahui dirinya kini sedang merangkul buah hatinya.. sesosok mungil Yamato yang baru kini hadir dalam lengannya.

"Bagaimana dengan ibunya? Baik-baik saja?"

"Nyonya Yamato sedang beristirahat, anda bisa mengunjunginya sepuluh menit lagi," kemudian suster itu kembali menggendong si mungil Yamato.

 _Ten minutes—Difference Point._

Priaku membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan. Ia tersenyum lembut sembari membawakan bunga dan makanan dalam tangannya. Rambutnya yang begitu acak-acakan dengan kemeja putih yang digulungnya sampai sikut, begitu berantakan.. membuatku ingin tertawa. Tampangnya terlihat kelaparan dan ia begitu lelah..

" _Hi, babe.. how have you been_?" Ucapnya dalam pelafalan inggris yang fasih. Aku selalu suka ketika ia mengucapkan sesuatu dalam bahasa inggris walau pada akhirnya tak kubalas karena aku begitu malu dengan dialekku yang kental..

"Sangat bahagia," ia menghampiri dan duduk di sampingku. Tersenyum mempesona sembari merapikan poniku yang berantakan. Aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman karena.. duduk pun rasanya aku tak mampu melakukannya.

"Kau sangat bahagia dan aku super bahagia..." rasa hangat di dadaku menyeluruh ke seluruh bagian tubuh ini ketika bibirnya yang lembut menyentuh keningku.

Parasnya begitu dekat denganku, sampai kurasa jantungku berdebar kembali.. selama enam jam kurasakan sakit yang luar biasa namun ketika diakhir, semua itu terbayarkan.

Kami saling menatap satu sama lain dalam waktu yang lama, aku dan dirinya sama sekali tak bisa mengutarakan apa pun—kami sama-sama bahagia sampai kemudian suara lenguhan muncul di sampingku.

Suasana kami memecah dan dilanjutkan dengan tawa kecil. Takeru segera berpindah tempat, menghampiri anak kami dan tersenyum meminta izinku untuk kembali menggendongnya, aku cukup tergeli juga.. ia tak harus meminta izinku, kok..

..bagaimanapun juga ia adalah ayah dari buah hatiku.

Perlahan ia menyentuh tubuh mungilnya, sosok mungil itu hanya melenguh kecil namun bukan berarti ia tak nyaman.. melainkan seperti menyadari kehadiran Takeru. Dengan tatapan bangganya, ia terlihat begitu haru dan kemudian tersenyum menyentuh tangan mungilnya dengan satu jari telunjuk itu.. kemudian tatapannya beralih padaku dan ia tersenyum gugup..?

"Kau tahu? Aku harus mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk menggendongnya, rasanya aku takut sekali jika ia remuk dalam lenganku," aku hanya bisa terkekeh mendengarnya. Namun tawa itu tak bertahan lama dan selanjutnya hanya bisa kubuat bibirku membentuk senyum.

"Takeru, _aishiteru_..."

Ia terdiam.. tak lama gigi putih itu dipamerkannya seketika.

" _Aishiteru.. meccha-meccha_!" ucapnya dengan dialek Kansainya yang terdengar asli, hehe.. sembari mendekatkan hidungnya yang mancung denganku.

Begitu banyak perasaan sayang yang dituangkan pada hari itu—hari yang begitu hangat di musim gugur.

"Akio..."

"Eh?"

"Kita belum memutuskan namanya, bukan?"

"Musim gugur?" Takeru menggeleng.

"Mempesona, hehe.."

"Bersinar.. bukan?" Ia mengangguk.

Cukup nama yang sederhana, namun berkesan... kuharapkan ia tumbuh sehat, menjadi seorang yang bijak, dan bermanfaat ketika ia tumbuh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Disclaimer: **Riichiro Inagaki © Murata Yusuke**

Story: Iwashima Fue

Warning: Ngebosenin, Fluff Everywhere, short.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Banyak pula yang menjenguk kami, kehadiran Akio di dunia ternyata mengundang banyak orang dewasa untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran mereka dengan mengunjungi putra pertama kami. Lima hari berturut-turut tak ada suasana sepi bagitu juga dengan ruangan kami yang dipenuhi dengan hadiah juga bunga-bunga.

Kami memutuskan untuk pulang di hari keenam. Bau rumah sakit pun masih sedikit tercium di badanku, haha.. namun di saat yang sama wangi bayi menyertai kepergian kami.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai!"

" _Un_ , perjuangan, hehe..." ucapnya sembari menatap Akio.

* * *

A/N: _Thank you for your review, it's warming my heart hehe_.. ^^ Saya bakal terus menulis.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Disclaimer: **Riichiro Inagaki © Murata Yusuke**

Story: Iwashima Fue

Warning: Ngebosenin, Fluff Everywhere.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Aku masih ingat ketika di tahun kedua, kami berada di kelas yang sama. Beberapa gadis dari kelasku begitu penasaran bagaimana bisa seorang anak sepertiku memasuki Teikoku Aleander yang notabenenya adalah klub yang diisi oleh lelaki berbadan kekar, padahal aku tak terlihat seperti gadis macam itu, kata mereka.. Sahabat-sahabatku, Mika- _chan_ dan Kyo- _chan_ yang sampai sekarang akrab denganku selalu membela jika ada yang mempertanyakan orientasiku.

Rasa empatiku meningkat karena sahabat-sahabatku namun di sisi lain rasa percaya diriku begitu menurun mengetahui saat itu aku masihlah seorang remaja yang tak konsisten.

 _Dia_ selalu mengajakku untuk latihan bersama.. aku tahu niatnya adalah agar aku tak merasa diasingkan dari Teikoku Alexander, nahas.. aku malah mengira jika ia mengolok-olokku dengan menghindarinya dan pergi ke ruang klub sendiri.

Kadang aku selalu menceritakan beberapa hal seperti itu pada Taka- _kun_ yang justru tak sekelas denganku, aku selalu merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya.. ia seorang yang bisa mendengarkanku dan pemberi nasihat secara tersirat.

..rasa nyaman itu kemudian segera terpecah ketika kudengar ketua _cheerleader_ Teikoku menembak Takeru dan ia.. menerimanya.

Namun hubungan itu berlangsung hanya dalam seminggu dan setelahnya Takeru memutuskannya.. aku baru mengetahui hal itu tiga minggu setelahnya yang kemudian.. tanpa sadar rasa senang muncul dalam dadaku.

Aku yang polos masih tak mengetahui jika tatapan yang diberikannya padaku.. dan pada gadis lainnya sama sekali berbeda. Iris cokelat gelapnya yang begitu memikat, juga senyumnya yang menyilaukan.. membuatku tak benar-benar peka akan semua hal itu.

Takeru tak lagi berpacaran.. namun seiring waktu, pengakuan dari setiap gadis selalu menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memulai hubungan, Karin?" Aku sangat terkejut ketika ia bertanya di ruang klub yang sudah kosong sore itu.

"Eh? M-maksudmu?"

"Kau sedang dekat dengan Taka, bukan?" Sontak saja pikiranku kacau dan mukaku terasa panas.. namun di sisi lain aku merasa tak suka ketika Takeru mengatakan.. aku yang dekat dengan Taka- _kun_.

Maksudku.. Taka- _kun_ orangnya baik dan ia nyaman untuk diajak berbicara.. tapi karena Yamato- _kun_ yang mengatakannya saat itu kesannya—

"Ti-tidak, Yamato- _kun_ , Taka- _kun_ dan aku hanya suka mengobrol bersama.. seperti kita," ia mulai mengalihkan wajahnya dan mengambil napas yang panjang sembari mengatakan 'ooh'.

Aku hanya mengira-ngira saja.. apa selintas aku melihat Takeru yang saat itu mengekspresikan kekecewaannya?

Tapi dalam hal apa? Aku dan Taka- _kun_ atau—

Entahlah..

Di kelas tiga.. aku sempat mengalami suatu insiden yang tak pernah kubayangkan dalam hidupku.

Ia, seorang Yamato Takeru, ia seorang yang pemberani.. itulah pikirku.

Kami berada di ruang musik, aku menekan beberapa tuts piano sore itu sampai kemudian ia datang dengan alasan membawakan properti sekolah. Rasa canggungku meningkat di kala ia mulai menghampiri karena kepenasaranannya pada permainan pianoku.

Aku tahu ada yang _false_ pada lagu _my favorite song_ yang kubawakan sehingga ia.. mengoreksinya, aku bahkan baru mengetahui jika saat itu ternyata Takeru pernah mempelajari piano di masa kecilnya namun ia tak berminat dan tak ingin melanjutkannya.

"Ah, begitu _ariga_ —" saat itu Takeru begitu dekat denganku, ketika aku menolehkan kepala ini.. seketika bibir kami tak mempunyai jarak.

Sekejap matanya yang selalu kukagumi itu.. menatapku begitu lama, sampai kemudian ia menyentuh wajahku dengan tangannya yang besar dan hangat.

"Karin, aku—"

 _Greeek—_

"Ah, ternyata ketua ada di sini, _quarterback_ Karin juga," aku sangat terkejut ketika posisi Takeru langsung berpindah menjadi lebih jauh dari jarak pianoku.. ia berdiri di depan barang-barang yang diletakkannya tadi, tersenyum menyapa salah seorang anggota Teikoku Alexander yang bertujuan untuk menjemputnya.

"Yo! Semuanya sudah kumpul? _Gomen yasu!_ Tadi dimintai bantuan," ia berbalik dan menoleh ke arahku.

Tak mengatakan apapun hanya tersenyum dan kemudian berlalu..

Saat itu—sampai saat itu hubungan kami pun mulai merenggang.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Disclaimer: **Riichiro Inagaki © Murata Yusuke**

Story: Iwashima Fue

Warning: Ngebosenin, Fluff Everywhere.

 _Enjoy!_

 _BGM: "Hidamari no Mori Uta"_

* * *

Saat itu masalah sedang menumpuk dalam kepala Takeru, memang benar sebelumnya ia sudah memasuki dunia pekeerjaan—dunia perkantoran dimana ia dihadapkan dengan orang-orang berstereotip, serta pekerjaan yang kian hari menumpuk.. namun di sisi lain ia pun berprofesi sebagai atlet

—Atlet _Amefuto_ , tentunya!

Entah kemampuan apa lagi yang dimilikinya sampai bisa membagi waktu antara seorang _kantoran_ dan _lapangan_.

Kembali pada pekerjaan kantorannya, dirinyalah yang memilih untuk segera menaiki jabatan seorang _chief executive_ dari Yamato Enterprise, perusahaan turun-temurun dimana ketua dari induk perusaan itu sendiri adalah ayahnya. Tentu saja kesibukkan akan bertambah dari hari ke hari mengetahui jabatannya yang begitu penting.

Hari itu adalah hari yang begitu melelahkan, ia tiba di rumah lebih awal demi mengistirahatkan psikisnya yang dalam keadaan kritis.

Tiba di rumah dengan mobil yang diparkirkan di garasi, membuat istrinya berjalan cepat sembari menggendong putranya menuju _genkan_ dan menyambutnya dengan senyum—senyum yang lelah.

Tak bisa dilewatkan kebiasaannya untuk mengecup bibir itu dan segera beralih pada bayi lelaki yang berada di dekapannya.

"Papa lelah? Ingin makan atau mandi dulu?" lelaki itu tersenyum, ia lebih memilih untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu karena makan sendiri adalah hal yang tak menyenangkan.

Menu dari Karin hari itu adalah hamburger buatannya, salad, dan sup miso, tak lupa dengan nasi.

"Kau sudah makan?" Karin menggeleng.

"Aku akan makan setelah Akio- _kun_ ," ucapnya kemudian menyuapi sang buah hati yang sudah berumur lima bulan tersebut. Ia sadar semenjak wanita itu menyambutnya sembari menggendong putra mereka, ia melihat plester yang melekat di jari-jarinya—

Itu sama seperti masa SMA mereka, ketika ia berada di Teikoku Alexander.

"Ada apa dengan jarimu?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa... hanya luka kecil," lelaki itu sekali lagi menatapnya.

"Luka kecil karena apa?" Karin tersenyum gugup sembari masih menyuapi Akio, pertanyaan itu seakan menjadi bahan untuk mengintrogasi istrinya sendiri.

"Uhm.. v-vas bunga," tanpa disadari iris cokelat kelam itu memicing menatap Karin.

"Mengapa bisa terjatuh? Apa Akio yang melakukannya?" Nada bicaranya yang khawatir akan keadaan istrinya justru membuat Karin sendiri menjadi tak nyaman.

Namun ia menyadari satu hal..

"Papa..." mendadak baru disadari jika nada bicaranya sudah mulai menaik, panggilan Karin seakan membuatnya merasa tersadar.

Ia meminta maaf dan membereskan sisa makan malamnya. Karin menatap sayu suaminya yang begitu lelah. Selesai membersihkan cucian dengan tangannya sendiri, Takeru segera berlalu menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan keduanya dengan Karin yang khawatir memikirkan keadaan prianya.

Sesaat setelah lelaki itu menyelesaikan kegiatannya dalam air hangat, ia berlalu menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas—meraih bir yang jarang untuk diteguknya.

Ia kembali menuju kamar, menemukan sosok cantik itu sedang menyisir rambutnya yang terurai. Dia yang menyadari keberadaan Takeru segera meluruskan pandangannya dan tersenyum seakan menyambut pria itu, lalu Karin menepuk-nepuk tempat di depannya yang kosong, mengisyaratkan sang suami untuk duduk di depannya.

Terduduk di belakang Takeru dengan posisi _seiza_ , bertujuan agar ia bisa memijat pundak dan punggung suaminya yang begitu bidang.

Takeru tersenyum menanggapinya..

"Akio sudah tidur?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang lelah dan Karin mengetahui hal tersebut.

" _Un_ , sudah," sunyi sekilas..

"Kelihatannya hari ini kau terlihat lelah," ucapnya dengan nada yang begitu pas di telinga Takeru kemudian dijawabnya dengan gumaman, membuat pria itu terlipur laranya secara perlahan.

"Takeru, walau.. kamu memiliki hari-hari yang berat di luar sana tapi kalau sudah kembali bisakah kau meluapkannya?" Takeru mengedipkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali sampai kemudian ia menengok melihat wanitanya yang bersemburat merah.

"Kau bisa menceritakan uneg-unegmu dan.. kau juga bisa meminta apa pun padaku jika kau sedang kelelahan, karena aku akan selalu siap menjadi tumpuan Takeru."

"Karin.."

"Aku juga sudah menjadi bagian dari Yamato.. makanya aku harus bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih kuat!" disambungnya dengan senyuman manis.. bola mata dengan iris cokelat tua itu begitu melebar menatapnya.

 _Gyuu_..

Karin tersenyum lembut mengetahui kini sosok pria dengan bahunya yang lebar itu berbalik dan merengkuhnya. Ia tahu, seorang Yamato Takeru adalah pria yang begitu kuat dengan kemampuannya yang serba bisa..

Namun—

di balik semua itu tak seorang pun mengetahui kerapuhan yang dimiliki sang _kaisar_.. kini seorang wanita mampu menopang kerapuhan itu untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih kuat dari yang kuat.. istrinya, Yamato Karin.

"Terima kasih, Karin.. aku mencintaimu," ucapnya diselingi dengan kecupan manis di pipi kanan sayangnya.

"Kalau begitu.. hari ini aku ingin meminta dirimu, itu saja sudah cukup untukku," mendadak suara itu menjadi lebih seduktif dimana seorang Takeru memberikan napas hangat sembari berbisik pada telinganya.

Takeru segera menciumnya dengan sensasi menggairahkan pada bibir wanitanya.

Pada hari itu, Karin merasa sangat bahagia karena bisa menyatakan apa yang diinginkannya juga—memenuhi kebutuhan suaminya.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Disclaimer: **Riichiro Inagaki © Murata Yusuke**

Story: Iwashima Fue

Warning: Ngebosenin, Fluff Everywhere.

 _Enjoy_!

* * *

Kulihat beberapa foto yang terpampang di dalam laci kerjaku—tampak senyum sumringah yang berasal dari ketiga insan yang bersahabat.. mulai dari samping kiri adalah Taka, Karin, dan aku. Kami adalah _ace_ Teikoku Alexander saat itu dan di umur kami yang menginjak ke-25 tahun tersebut aku dan Karin menikah..

Aku selalu bermimpi tentang cita-citaku sebagai seorang atlet pro namun setelahnya.. tak pernah terpikirkan jika wanita yang kujadikan pendamping hidup kini adalah sahabat sedari SMAku..

..yang dulunya pernah kusalah pahami jika ia memiliki hubungan spesial dengan salah satu rivalku, Honjou Taka. Benar, kadang rasa cemburu menyeluruhi perasaanku ketika tahu saingan dalam _amefuto_ mau pun—cinta itu lebih dekat dengan Karin dibanding diriku.

Tololnya aku membuat langkah tak terduga yang justru malah membuat Karin—yah, dia yang dulunya gadis yang sangatlah pemalu.. semakin menjauh dariku.

Ceritanya begitu panjang dan intinya kami mengalami kesalah pahaman yang parah.

Pernah mendengar kata ' _zone_ '?

Kami terjebak dalam hubungan seperti itu.. sampai kemudian kami meluruskannya—dengan Karin yang mengambil langkah pertama.

Ia memasuki apartemenku, membuatku terkejut.. dan meluruskan segalanya.

Mulai saat itu hubungan kami memasuki tahap berikutnya.

Masa dimana kurasakan kebahagiaan yang menuangi diri selama aku hidup. Kau boleh mengatakanku berlebihan tapi perasaan ini lebih hebat dibanding melawan musuh yang kuat, terjun menuju gunung aktif karena Hiruma- _shi_ , dan melawan dinosaurus Amerika.

Itu jauh.. jauh lebih membuatku bahagia—ketika seorang yang dicintai membalas cintamu.

Walau jujur, hubungan kami justru kembali merenggang.. banyak kejadian di antara kami—baik dari ibuku yang hampir tak merestui hubungan kami, mengalami _LDR_ selama aku di Amerika, dan.. janji yang selalu kugantungkan kepadanya.

Namun semua hal itu kami jalankan dan percaya.. tantangan yang menghampiri justru akan membuat hubungan kami menjadi berkembang dan akhirnya sampai pada titik yang lebih serius.

Dimana.. kami mengikat janji pada sebuah ritual sakral dan membangun sebuah keluarga kecil yang dikaruniai oleh dua putra yang.. sepertinya akan disusul oleh nomor tiga?

Haha.. entahlah, masih banyak cerita yang menyertai kami baik dari sudut pandang wanitaku, aku, mau pun anak-anakku yang kian hari akan bertumbuh dewasa dan membawa kepribadian kami bersama dalam diri mereka.. namun semua itu memiliki kisah tersendiri dan hal itu tak akan mampu kudeskripsikan secara menyeluruh.

* * *

END

 _Thank you for your support!_


End file.
